El camino del guerrero
by sandman434
Summary: Steven era un joven escudero que soñaba con seguir los pasos de su madre, pero el odió y la codicia de otros se lo arrebató todo en una noche, ahora Steven está perdido en una tierra extraña y busca la forma de volver,pero antes necesita ser más fuerte para cobrar venganza y para eso necesita la ayuda del más grande samurai de la historia, Musashi Miyamoto.


"Cuando muere la inocencia"

Era el año 1315 de nuestro Señor en pequeño Reinó que se encontraba a cinco días al noroeste de Inglaterra llamado la cuenca de cristal, nombrada así por las inmensas y hermosas cascadas de agua cristalina que corrían por una serie de túneles de bajo del Reinó y este Reinó lo gobernaba una Reina llamada diamante rojo o también conocida como "Reina roja",ella era era una soberana justa y amable,ella tenía 4 hijas,la primera la hija mayor Diamante blanco ella era una hábil estratega fría y calculadora,su inteligencia al igual que su habilidades la llevaron a convertirse en la general de las fuerzas del Reino a diferencia de su madre detestaba las imperfecciones y la falta de disciplina,su segunda hija Diamante amarillo,una hábil guerrera que dominaba casi cualquier tipo de arma pero su preferida era siempre su Claymore que siempre llevaba con ella, además de eso sus habilidades la llevaron a convertirse en la mano derecha de su hermana mayor, la tercera hija su nombre era Diamante azul a diferencia de sus hermanas mayores ella era una mujer diplomática que creía en la justicia,una buena prospecto al trono,pero su problema era el echó de dejarse influenciar por sus hermanas ,ella jamás avía desobedecido ninguna orden de sus hermanas o su madre y por último su hija menor Diamante roza,ella era una princesa en todo aspecto amable,hermosa, caritativa ,se preocupaba por su pueblo y aceptaba a todos por lo que eran, para Diamante rojo ella era su primera opción para sucesora del trono pero también sabía que su tradición familiar dictaba que los hijos o hijas primogénitos eran los que heredarían el derecho al trono,por lo tanto Diamante rojo esperaba que el corazón de blanco se volviera noble y justo como el de Roza antes de que tuviera que tomar una decisión definitiva.

A la princesa Roza le gustaba pasear por el Reino y ya que ella no podía defenderse sola por orden de su madre los dos mejores guerreros del su ejército se volverían los guardianes de su hija,uno era un novato de una familia noble que se enlisto en el ejército como templario dos años atrás pero debido a gran fuerza y su impresionante habilidad con las armas largas fue ascendido rápidamente a capitán del quinto regimiento,su nombre era jaspe y era un chico de 21 años (si jaspe en este universo es hombre) la segunda guardia era también una templaria que a servido 15 año a la corona su especialidad era la lucha con escudo y espada medía,su nombre es Rose cuarzo y es una feliz madre de un joven mucho de 13 años y esposa del mejor herrero del Reino y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia.

Steven cuarzo Dmayo, un joven adolescente de 13 años un poco robusto con un cabello corto pero rizado de color negro,su sueño era seguir los pasos de su madre y convertirse en un valiente y fuerte caballero templario igual que ella pero la razón de esto era para probarse a si que era merecedor de su amor platónico,su nombre es Lápis Lazuli y era un año mayor que Steven,su cabello era corto y de un inusual color azul marino,la familia de Lápis eran dueños de la mejor taberna/posada del Reinó conocido como "cuna del dragón",a los padres de Lápis les hacía feliz ver a su hija ser la pareja de un muchacho bueno y amable que proviene de muy respetable,ese día Lápis convenció a Steven de pasear por los muelles a ver zarpar a los barcos que recorrían el mundo entero y al ver éste espectáculo tan especial para ella Lápis dijo.

Lápis:debe ser emocionante,no lo crees, Steven?, el navegar,la brisa marina,explorar y experimentar cosas nuevas y únicas,no suena maravilloso?

Steven:si talvez,pero en lo personal lo más maravilloso del mundo,eres tú Lápis

Lápis: y yo creo que todo lugar es mas emocionante contigo.

Steven: entonces todo el mundo te parecerá emocionante, porque nunca te abandonaré, Lápis sin importar que pasé yo siempre volveré con tigo.

Lapis no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras del muchacho,pero entonces Steven la tomo de las mano y le dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza .

Steven: Lápis,yo te juro que algún día yo me volveré el más grande templario de toda la historia del Reino y tomaré como mi esposa.

El leve sonrojo de Lápis aumento asta dejarla toda roja como un tomate y con una dulce voz le dijo.

Lápis: Steven,no me importa que decidas ser, caballero o campesino,yo aceptaría ser tu esposa.

El amor de esta joven pareja era puro y real,era algo que a la vista de todos muy dulce y en ese momento a Steven se le presento una oportunidad,el empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Lápis y ella al notar esto empezó a hacer lo mismo, estaban a un centímetro de besarse pero entonces se escuchó la voz del padre de Steven llamando lo.

Gregory: ¡Steven!,¡Vamos Steven,ya es hora de cenar!

Steven: lo siento Lápis,parece ser que debo irme te veré después.

Steven se dió la vuelta y se dirigirá a su padre pero Lápis lo detuvo y le dió un rápido beso en los labios,lo que provocó qué el muchacho se pusiera más rojo que un tomate y le dijo de una manera muy burlona.

Lápis: te veré después.

Lapis se alejó con un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa,Stevens quedó de pie inmóvil por lo sucedido, asta otro llamado de su padre lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y se dió prisa en volver a su lado, cuando ambos se encontraron Gregory le dijo.

Gregory: ven hijo es hora de volver a casa.

Steven empezaron a caminar a casa Gregory no puedo evitar notar las mejillas coloradas de su hijo y trato de empezar una conversación con el.

Gregory: estabas con Lápis,¿No es así?

Steven: eh?, como lo supiste?

Gregory: porque solo ella logra colorear tus mejillas así,dime qué paso.

Steven se encogió de hombros y desvío su mirada al frente avergonzado y tratando de reunir valor para responder le a su padre.

Gregory:no hace falta que respondas si no...

Steven: Lápis y yo bbbrs...

Gregory:¿Qué?

Steven:¡ Nos besamos,de acuerdo!?

Dijo susurrando alto,su padre se sorprendió un poco por esa noticia, pero se alegró por qué su hijo había encontrado un buen amor.

Gregory: je,me alegro por ti hijo cuando conocí a tu madre yo no era mucho mayor que tú.

La vergüenza de Steven se disipó un poco,su padre al ver a su hijo más confiado revolvió su cabello siguieron caminando asta llegar a su hogar.

* * *

"El castillo Diamante"

La reina había víctima de una grave enfermedad se sentía tan débil y enferma a tal grado que temía que no sobrevivir por lo tanto le pido a una de sus sirvientas que trajera a sus hijas.

D blanco se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo con D azul jugando una partida de ajedrez y como siempre D blanco está ganando.

D azul: estoy preocupada por Madre su enfermedad parece empeorar cada día.

D blanco: yo también estoy preocupada por su salud, pero estoy segura que ella se recupera.

D azul: de verdad lo crees?

D blanco: así es, pero también debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

D azul bajo la mirada expresando tristeza y preocupación, por otra parte, aún que las palabras y el tono de voz de blanco también expresaban tristeza,no podían ser más falsas,la amarga verdad es que por dentro estaba realmente feliz y emocionada ya que el momento con el que había soñado por años por fin había llegado, pero los pensamientos de blanco fueron interrumpidos por una de las sirvientas

Sirvienta: disculpen mis princesas.

D blanco: más vale que sea algo importante como para interrumpir nuestra conversación.

Sirvienta: disculpen mi intromisión,pero la reina solicitá su presencia.

D azul: gracias por la información,ya puedes retirarte

Sirvienta: gracias princesa.

D azul: será mejor ir ahora.

D blanco: concuerdo y por cierto querida hermanita, hake mate

Azul miro el tablero y pudo ver la aplastante victoria de blanco .

* * *

"En el patio principal"

D amarillo estaba entrenando con la compañía los "mejores" soldados del Reino,los tres soldados se colocaron alrededor de amarillo usado espaldas de madera y durante unos segundos nadie movió ni un solo músculo asta que uno de ellos decidió tomar la iniciativa y atacó por un costado a la princesa pero pudo ver ése movimiento se movió un par de centímetros a su derecha para esquivar lo y utilizar el impulso para arrebatarle la espada de las manos y una vez hecho lo golpeó en el estómago obligándolo a caer al piso muy lastimado como para continuar,los otros dos trataron de atacarla al mismo tiempo pero no eran gran desafío para ella, después de que uno dejara su guardia abierta amarillo aprovecho la oportunidad y lo golpeó en la quijada noqueado lo al instante,el último caballero se encontraba solo ahora y un miedo sobrenatural invadía su cuerpo ya que al ver a Diamante amarillo a los ojos pensó estar viendo al diablo en persona, totalmente aterrado soltó la espada de madera mientras decía,"me rindo,me rindo", pero Diamante amarillo no se conformó con eso y le fracturó el cráneo con la espada,en ese Diamante roza regreso de su paseó de todos los días por el Reino, pero tuvo la mala suerte de esa última escena de la práctica, entonces ella fue a toda prisa a auxiliar a los soldados mal heridos, llamó a varios guardias para ayudarlos,los primeros dos tenían heridas que tardarían en sanar pero el tercero murió minutos después, furiosa Roza confronto a su hermana.

D Roza: Mira lo que haz hecho,lo mataste.

D amarillo: pft,era débil y un cobarde,se rindió y empezó a suplicar sin que yo le hiciera algo,no seré tolerante con soldados así.

La princesa Roza quería gritarle más a su hermana pero fueron interrumpidas por la sirvienta .

Sirvienta: disculpen mis princesas,pero su madre ordena su presencia en este momento.

D amarillo: dejaremos está discusión para otra ocasión.

A Roza no le gusto terminar la discusión así pero sabía que no podía simplemente ignorar la orden de su Madre y acompaño a su hermana a los aposentos de su madre seguida por sus escoltas,una vez que llegaron a su destino Roza le ordenó a Rose y a Jaspe que montarán guardia afuera de la habitación.

* * *

"Dentro"

Roza y amarillo entraron en la habitación y observaron a su madre tendida en la cama y a sus hermanas a un extremo de la cama, y al notar la presencia de sus dos últimas hijas la reina reunió todas sus fuerzas y dijo.

Reina roja: mis queridas niñas, como saben estoy muy enferma y talvez no sobreviva...

Azul:no digas eso madre,te recuperarás muy pronto te lo aseguro.

Pensamientos de blanco: ja,ya lo quisieras.

reina roja:por favor hija mía déjame terminar,por lo tanto e decidido elegír en este momento a una de ustedes para heredar el trono.

al otro lado de la puerta Rose a diferencia de Jaspe podía escuchar la conversación de adentro,pero se mantenia firmé para no llamar la atención de su compañero

Reina roja: después de pensarlo cuidadosamente e tomado la decisión de nombrar a Roza como la siguiente heredera al trono.

princesas:¿¡Que!?

aunque no se podía apreciar por la armadura que llevaba puesta,los ojos de Rose se abrieron de sorpresa, pero no se movió ni un momento y siguió escuchando.

Reina roja: mis queridas hijas deben entender que no tomé esta decisión a la ligera,yo se que todas tienen grandes cualidades pero solo Roza tiene las cualidades necesarias de un líder.

blanco tenía una mirada fría y fija en Roza a la vez que apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse de cualquier acto violento o rabieta,por suerte para ella todas estaban demasiado consentradas en la reina cómo para notarlo.

Roza: pero madre, todavía soy muy joven, no creo estar lista para ser Reina.

Reina roja: cuando yo ascendí al trono, tenía la misma edad que tu, créeme estas lista...cuf cuf.

Azul: madre.

Blanco: deberíamos irnos,madre necesita descansar.

amarillo: concuerdo, debés descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas, madre.

Reina roja: muy bien, tienen razón

las cuatro hermanas abandonaron la habitación de una en una las primeras fueron, azul y amarillo, seguidas por blanco y al final Roza seguida por sus escoltas,todas ellas se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones,pero en la habitación de blanco la esperaba una de sus oficiales mas condecorada,la capitana del décimo segundo batallón del reino, Esmeralda.

Esmeralda: veo que terminó la reunión con su madre,¿dígame princesa cómo le fue?

Blanco no respondió a la pregunta y solo se dirigió a la mesa de noche junto a su cama y para desahogar un poco de su irá y frustración tiro todo lo que había en ella y la ver esa demostración de irá esmeralda dijo.

Esmeralda: eso me dice que no muy bien,¿que paso?

Blanco: Roza,¿Puedes creerlo?,nombro a Roza como próxima Reina.

Esmeralda: entonces,¿quires que deje de envenenar a la Reina ?

Blanco: no,el trono sera mio de una forma u otra.

Esmeralda: oh,ya veo que quieres decir, ¿quieres que me encargue?

Blanco: bien,has lo que te plazca.

* * *

"la habitación de Roza"

Roza estaba sentada frente a su tocador frotando su frente pensando sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy, convertirse en Reina es un gran honor y una gran responsabilidad algo para lo que sentía estar preparada,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

Roza: adelante.

Jaspe: mi princesa se encuentra...

Roza: oh por favor, Jaspe puedes llamarme,Roza.

Jaspe: si como deseé princ...digo,Roza,solo le informaba que Rose y yo nos retiramos,en unos minutos vendran otros guardias.

Roza: les agradezco su gran cuidado y espero verlos mañana.

Jaspe: por supuesto.

Roza: en especial a tí Jaspe,tu eres a quien mas me alegra ver.

al decir esta oración un pequeño rubor se veía en las mejillas de Roza y provocó que también surgiera uno en la cara de jaspe.

Jaspe: la...la vere en la mañana

Jaspe y Rose sin nada mas que hacer esperaron unos segundos asta que dos guardias aparecieron para relevar los, Jaspe y Rose a dirigirse a los establos donde sus caballos los esperaban pero antes de hacerlo un par de mujeres se acercaron a Rose, ella las reconoció de inmediato eran su viejas amigas y compañeras, Garnet y Perla, Garnet era una mujer alta de 1.84m,de piel oscura,vestia una armadura de malla y un peto de hierro con brazaletes que cubrian sus antebrazos y espinilleras de acero, con afro un poco peculiar ya que era cuadrado,pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos uno era rojo y el otro azul, además de tener en su frente un tatuaje blanco de un tercer ojo,ese tatuaje representa,"el ojo que todo lo ve",la madre de Garnet, Zafiro, era una chamán o también conocida como"bruja vudú",era la doctora de un pueblo granjero no muy lejos del Reino, ella le enseñó todos sus conocimientos a Garnet para que algún día ella también ayudará a las personas con sus medicinas y "pociones",pero hace 7 años cuando Garnet tenía 12 años de edad su madre fue quemada viva después de que se corriera el rumor de ser una bruja,un niño dijo haberla escuchado y visto,un realizar un maleficio cuando en realidad solo preparaba una medicina para una mujer embarazada del pueblo, Garnet hubiese compartido el mismo destino que su Madre si no hubiese sido por Rose,años mas atras Rose ácudio a zafiro para ayudar la a qudar embarazada y gracias a su ayuda y a la posición que le dio pudo lograrlo y como agradecimiento le prometió que si algun dia necesitaba un favor ella haría lo que pudiera y en ese momento lo necesito, talvez ella no podía salvar sé, pero podía salvar a su hija,Rose cumplio la petición de zafiro y se las arregló para sacar a escondidas del pueblo a Garnet y la llevo al reino,Rose le dio albergue y comida a Garnet durante una temporada pero después de eso la convirtió en su escudera y la entrenó junto a Perla para que al creser se comvirtieran en templarias, después de que Rose fuese asignada como guardaespaldas de la princesa Garnet se convirtió en en la capitana del octavo batallón o como todos lo llamaban, "las crstal gems", ya que casi en su totalidad los nombres de los soldados eran como el de una gema.

Perla era una mujer delgada que vestía una armadura ligera de acero y cuero ,no media mas de 1.60m,si cabello era naranja y tenía una piel muy pálida,perla llevaba con sigo un estoque en su cintura,perla venía de una familia que habia servido a la familia real del reino desde que este se fundó, ella era la segunda hija,desde pequeña fue intruida para ser una sirvienta al igual que a sus hermanas,pero ella se hizo camino como espadachín con la ayuda de su amiga y maestra Rose, Perla aunque jamas lo había demostrado de ninguna manera, sentía una atracción romántica hacia Rose,

lo que provocaba celos hacia Gregory,aun que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo Steven de echo ella lo veía casi como un hermano menor.

Garnet: Rose,ha pasado tiempo,¿no es cierto?

Rose: demasiado, Jaspe puedes hirte yo me quedaré un poco más para hablar con mis viejas amigas.

Jaspe: bien,nos veremos mañana entonces, adiós.

Jaspe se monto en su caballo y se dirigió a su hogar.

Perla: dime Rose como a estado Steven

Rose: esta muy bien,el entrena y trabaja duro para convertirse en un templario como nosotras.

Garnet: ¿sigue con eso,eh?, bueno motivación no le falta,estoy segura que se convertirá en un gran guerrero.

Rose: gracias, Garnet,yo también lo creo pero aun le falta un gran camino por recorrer.

Perla: tienes toda la razón, bueno sera mejor que nos demos prisa es tamos de guardia esta noche, debemos cuidar los aposentos de la princesa Roza.

Rose: si entiendo sera mejor que...un momento, dijiste lo aposentos de la princesa?

Perla: si, así es,¿por que preguntás?

Rose no contestó la pregunta y se alejó caminando ya que su mente estaba en shock por una enorme duda,"si Garnet y Perla eran quiénes cuidaría a la princesa esa esta noche,"¿quien carajos eran esos dos guardias?",asi que apresuró el paso asta la habitación de la princesa.

* * *

"Habitación de Roza"

Roza se había puesto un camisón blanco con bordes rozados y cepillaba su cabello cuando escucho a alguien llamar a su puerta,ella levantó de la silla y dijo en voz alta.

Roza:¿quien anda allí?

Esmeralda: soy la capitana Esmeralda,me permite pasar? tengo algo decirle.

Roza estaba algo confundida,¿que es lo que quería la capitana del décimo segundo batallón con la ella?,peri no se lo penso dos veces ates de abrir le la puerta y dejarla entrar,que gran error.

Roza: bien,¿que quieres decir me?

Esmeralda: tengo un mensaje de Blanco para usted .

Esmeralda se hacerco a Roza lentamente

y con un rápido movimiento saco un daga oculta en su espalda le cortó la garganta a Roza,Roza estaba en shock apenas podía comprender lo que pasaba y entonces empezó a sentir un líquido tibio que bajaba desde su pecho asta sus piernas y al bajar la mirada se dió cuenta de que era su propia sangre brotando de la profunda cortada de su cuello, entonces volvió a reaccionar y trato de detener el sangrando poniendo sus manos sobre la herida,pero era inútil luego trato de gritar para pedir ayuda pero la herida era tan profunda que había cortado sus cuerdas vocales lo que le hacia imposible gritar,eel dolor y la gran pérdida de sangre la obligo a caer al suelo donde trato con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la puerta, Esmeralda solo se limitó a observar esta grotesca escena con una apacible sonrisa, después de unos segundos agonizantes de un dolor indescriptible,la vida de Roza se aspago igual que una vela en el viento.

* * *

"afuera"

Rose iba atoda prisa a la habitación de rosa y al momento en que llego noto que no había ningún guardia y en cuanto abrio la puerta se encontró una horrible escena, observó a Esmeralda limpiar su daga con las cortinas de la habitación y en el piso el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa en un enorme charco de sangre, por la posición en la que estaba había intentado arrastrar sé asta la puerta pero la perdida de tanta sangre la mató en cuestión de segundos,Rose llena de ira y furia desenvaino su espada y la apunto hacía Esmeralda y dijo.

Rose: Esmeralda,¿Pero que has hecho?

Esmeralda: ¿a demás de lo obvio?

Rose: no creas que saldras de aquí como si nada.

Esmeralda: oh en eso debo diferir.

al terminar esa oración Esmeralda chasqueo sus dedos y una mujer fornida en una armadura pesada golpeó a Rose en la nuca dejando la inconsciente,y a su vez la levantó en brazos y Esmeralda dijo.

Esmeralda: vaya qué pena por ti mi vieja amiga,Aquamarina ven aqui.

detras de la gran mujer otra mas pequeña salio,no media mas de un metro y medio con vestido elegante azul y un moño negro en su cabello que respondió dulcemente.

Aquamarina: si señora,en que le puedo servir?

Esmeralda:toma todas las jojas y objetos de valor de aquí,has que esto parezca un robo.

Aquamarina: como usted diga,pero que hago con Rose cuarzo?

Esmeralda: ponla en los calabozos asta que se me ocurra una forma de deshacerme de ella.

Aquamarina: y su familia?, no sería nada bueno si ella desaparece repentinamente, podrían empezar una búsqueda y tarde o temprano descubrirían lo que pasó.

Esmeralda:no te preocupes,yo me encargo de eso.

* * *

"Con Garnet y Perla"

Ambas se dirigían a donde la princesa, discutiendo lo que había pasado con Rose.

Perla: Rose se comportó muy extraño hace unos minutos,¿no te parece?

Garnet: así es,yo también tengo un mal presentimiento.

Cuando dieron vuelta en el pasillo vieron a topacio cargando a Rose y aquamarina caminando a su lado,así que rápidamente entraron en una habitación bacía si ser vistas, ambas observaron por la puerta entreabierta esperando oír la conversación de las dos.

Topacio:¿Que hago con ella?

Aquamarina: que no oíste a Esmeralda?,ponla en las mazmorras.

una vez que las dos empezaron a alejarse,Garnet y Perla salieron de la habitación y Garnet dijo.

Garnet:¿ Que es todo esto,tu le encuentras sentido,perla?

Perla: No,ninguno.

Garnet: de cualquier manera sigamos las,algo no me huele bien.

Mientras Garnet y perla seguían a topacio y aquamarina no tenían idea de que algo terrible estaba apunto de ocurrir.

* * *

"la casa de Steven"

Steven y su padre estaban terminando de preparar la comida para la cena,ahora solo faltaba la llegada de Rose,asi que mientras esperaban ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea tratando de pensar en algo sobre que hablar,Gregory tras unos momentos de silencio vio su viejo laúd y dijo.

Gregory: sabes,gracias a este viejo laúd conocí a tu madre.

Steven: lo se papa, me has contado esa historia docenas de beses, tu tenias mi edad y querías ser músico y conseguiste una función el la posada "Cuna del dragon" y cuando llego el momento de la función nadie le presto atención a tu canción.

Gregory: excepto...

Steven: excepto una joven escudera de catorce años de cabello roza y rizado.

Gregory: así es y después de eso fuimos inseparables,seis años después le propuse matrimonio y comencé atrabajar como herrero al igual que mi padre y cinco años después Rose y yo terminamos una obra maestra,un hermoso bebe que ilumino mas nuestras vidas.

steven se sonrojo por eso y se rió en voz baja,tonces escucharon a alguien golpear la puerta.

Gregory: debe ser tu madre,ve y siéntate en la mesa mientras que voy a abrirle.

Steven se dirigía a la mesa y comenzó a colocar los platos y los cubiertos,Gregory camino a la puerta y cuando la abrió dijo.

Gregory: Rose me da gusto que...

Gregory fue interrumpido por terrible dolor y al bajar la mirada veía una espada atravesando su abdomen asta salir por su espalda,Gregory trato de gritar para advertir a su hijo,el dolor le impedía reunir suficiente aire y solo callo al piso para morir por su herida,al escuchar el golpe Steven se dirigió a la puerta donde observo horrorizado el cuerpo de su padre y a un extraño encapuchado sosteniendo una espada larga ensangrentada con su mano,lleno de ira Steven arremetió contra el intruso armado nada mas que con un cuchillo de carne pero con un rápido movimiento lo desarmo y empezó a levantar lo por el cuello asta estar a la misma altura, Steven trataba de soltar se de su agarre pero le era imposible,casi podría jurar que sus pulmones estaban apunto de explotar por la falta de aire,necesitaba soltarse lo antes posible y entonces le llegó a la mente una idea,aun que no le gustara ya que era pelear sucio pero no tenia mas opción que esa, con una mano sujeto la cabeza de su atacante y con la otra le saco un ojo con su dedo indice,entonces este soltó a Steven y puso sus manos sobre su cuenca tratando de detener la hemorragia dejando al descubierto su cara,no era nadie mas que Esmeralda,aunque en ese entonces Steven no tenia idea de quien era ella,Steven masajeo su cuello unos segundos tratando de aliviar el dolor,entonces miro su mano y noto que aun sostenía el ojo de esmeralda,entonces lo soltó de inmediato y busco a su alrededor entonces vio el cuchillo y trato de tomarlo,pero Esmeralda se percato de eso y lo pateo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente,Esmeralda rasgo parte de su ropa para hacer un parche improvisado y después miro furiosa al muchacho diciendo.

Esmeralda: maldito mocoso,pagaras por esto.

Así que empezó a arrastrar a Steven a una compuerta que llevaba al sótano de la casa y lo metió dentro para después bloquear la compuerta con algunos muebles pesados y entonces vio una lampara de aceite en la mesa y la estrello contra la pared y esta al instante se incendio,Esmeralda por su parte simple mente se dio la vuelta y se marco tranquilamente confiando en que el fuego consumiera su crimen,el aire de la casa empezó a calentarse lo que dificultaba el respirar lo que provoco que Steven se despertara,al instante se dio cuenta que estaba en el sótano así que corrió ala compuerta y trato de abrirla con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil había demasiadas cosas pesadas sobre ella,a cada momento la temperatura se volvía mas insoportable sabia que no iba a durar mucho tiempo mas ahí, entonces un pequeño ratón salio corriendo hacia una pila de cajas de madera y segundos mas otros ratones lo siguieron y así que Steven hizo lo mismo vio una rejilla entonces Steven la retiro y pudo ver que iba a parar a la serie de ríos bajo el reino también podía apreciar lo fuerte que era la corriente por lo tanto tenia sus dudas pero sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo iba a morir,entonces se armo de valor y salto pocos segundos después el fuego daño la estructura de la casa lo que provoco que se desplomara,en el momento en el que callo al agua las intensas corrientes arrastraban a Steven al fondo una y otra ven con pequeñas oportunidades de respirar para finalmente caer por una cascada de treinta pies,cuando Steven callo por la cascada una ves mas fue llevado al fondo y golpeo su cabeza contra una roca dejando le una herida profunda en la frente,y cuando volvió a la superficie alcanzo a ver un tronco flotando a la deriva y con todas sus fuerza nado hacia el tratando de no desmallarse asta alcanzarlo y en cuanto llego se aferro a el lo mejor que pudo pero no pudo resistir mas y se desmallo,ahora el se encontraba a la deriva en rumbo a un lugar desconocido pero quien iba a pensar que esto era el inicio de la aventura de su vida.

* * *

 **hola amigos esta es mi nueva historia y no,no pienso dejar de hacer steven universe z solo quería hacer esta historia que ya quería escribir desde hace algún tiempo y una cosa mas esta historia contiene elementos del manga baki the grappler,no lo suficiente para considerarlo un crossover pero si lo sufisientes para notarlos si leíste el manga,bueno mis amigos yo me despido.**


End file.
